Our Broken Hearts
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Wilfred and Elli finally announced their love everyone was happy. Except Claude that is. He secretly loved her as well. Claude is in pain he can't bare it much longer. Elli is concerned for him. What will happen to them? How will this affect her love for Wilfred? Warning story is really sad.


They publicly announced their love for each other, and the castle was in high spirits. Everyone was smiling; a pleasant atmosphere filled the castle. Wilfred and Elli were filled with happiness, and they knew could finally be together.

Everyone was happy for them. Everyone, except one particular butler. Claude couldn't bare the thought that it was Wilfred with her and not him. He knew that he had been harsh on Elli in the past, but that was only because he liked her. He didn't know how to treat Elli, so he always acted coldly and arrogant towards her.

He regretted those actions now and thought, 'If only I treated Elli nicer, maybe I could have won her heart, instead of Prince Wilfred.' As Claude walked through the castle halls, he tried to keep his mind off her. This habit was no easy feat as he always tended to both of them. Tea tray in hand, he slowly walked to the office where he would find them together. His eyes wavered sadly as he slowly opened the door. Claude walked in and greeted them with a small bow. He tried his best to show no emotions. "Your Highness. Lady Elli. I have brought some tea to help you both relax." He placed a tea cup in front of them both.

"Thank you, Claude." Elli picked up the tea cup and brought it to her lips. A smiled formed on her face as the tea delighted her taste buds. "It's really good." Elli smiled at Claude. This gesture pained his heart as he saw her cheerful look. He couldn't touch her nor hold her. The pain was agonizing.

"You may leave now." Wilfred spoke in a low tone as he looked coldly at Claude. Wilfred knew Claude held feelings for Elli, and he tried his best to keep them distanced.

"Yes, Your Highness." Claude bowed his head before leaving the room.

"You didn't have to treat him so coldly," Elli reminded in a sad tone as she looked in the direction Claude left.

"If he stayed any longer, he would have just got in the way," Wilfred explained as his eyes were still looked the paperwork in front of him.

Elli softly sighed as she looked towards Wilfred. She couldn't help but feel sorry for how Claude had been treated.

Claude continued to walk down the silence-filled halls. He was unable to get that smile out of his mind. Claude stopped walking and leaned against the wall. He held his chest as his heart panged. The butler couldn't understand why he felt the way he did; no one has made him feel this way before.

"Why... Why does my heart yearn for you..? You are with His Highness, I shouldn't be acting like this... Yet, these feelings for you... They won't just go away." He looked to the ground as he held his chest. His eyes filled with sadness. "If only I told you from the start how I felt about you and treated you with kindness... Maybe things could have been different..."

Claude shrugged his shoulders as he tried to shake all those thoughts and feelings from his head. He knew that no matter how much he wanted her, she was Prince Wilfred's and not his. Claude started to walk once more. He decided it would be best if he continued his way down the hall as he didn't want anyone to find him in this saddened state.

Later that afternoon, Claude was walking around the castle gardens during one of his breaks. He enjoyed the pleasant scents the various plants gave off; it helped him to feel relaxed. Claude had walked around for awhile when he caught sight of someone in the corner of his eyes.

"Hmm, is that..?" There he saw Elli was gardening. Claude couldn't take his eyes off Elli as he gazed at her with a kind smile. He saw the smile on Elli's face as she enjoyed herself, and it made him feel happy.

Claude knew he shouldn't keep his staring and started to walk away when Elli noticed his presence. She turned to him with a joyful smile. "Claude!" Elli called out to him as she ran towards him.

"Lady Elli, how may I help you?" He spoke in his usual tone as he tried to hide how he really felt.

"Oh, would you care to join me in some gardening work?" Elli looked up to him with pleading eyes. He saw how Elli was looking at him; it made him want to take her into his arms and hold her tight. He would have refused to let her go. "Gardening work? I need to continue with my duties soon. I-" Elli cut off his words as she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him along. "Don't worry, you don't have to spend too much time in the gardens with me."

The smile remained on her face as she pulled him along with her. Elli knew Claude hadn't been acting himself lately, and she was concerned. She thought if she got him to do something fun like gardening, the activity might help take his mind of whatever was bothering him.

Little did Elli know that she was the very reason for his recent behavior.

Elli and Claude had begun to weed the gardens together; they were enjoying each others company. Though his heart was hurting being so close to the one he loved, he was happy to be able to spend this time with her and see her happy, smiling face.

"Claude?" Elli continued weeding and kept her face towards the ground as she addressed Claude in a questioning tone.

Claude looked towards her, taken aback by his name suddenly being said in such a way. "Yes, Lady Elli?"

She now looked up to face him, her face somewhat serious. "Are you okay? I noticed you haven't been acting like yourself... And I'm concerned. If there's anything bothering you, please talk to Wilfred or I about it." Claude eyes widened. He was shocked by those words, so he wasn't sure how to respond. He couldn't tell her that she was the reason he seemed to be in such pain or that he often spaced out to think about of her.

"Don't worry about me, Lady Elli. I'm fine." He tried his best to smile, but it was impossible to do so. Instead, he quickly turned his head back to focus on the weeding. Elli sighed as she heard this response. "If you say so... Do take care of yourself, okay..." Elli was not convinced by Claude's words as she continued to worry about him.

Eventually, the sky turned various shades of crimson red as the sun began to descend through the sky. Claude had lost track of the time as he enjoyed being so close to Elli. He looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was beginning to set and hurried to his feet; he needed to get back to his duties right away. "I better be on my way, I didn't realize it was already so late. Thank you for a wonderful afternoon, Lady Elli." He elegantly bowed before her. Then, he started to make his way back towards to the castle.

"Thank you, Claude! I had fun. Let's do it again sometime!" Elli shouted out to him as he continued to walk.

Claude didn't turn around. He couldn't look at her now, and he wouldn't allow himself to do it again... It would hurt too much.

A few days had now passed since then.

Claude had walked into the dining room. His eyes immediately widened at the sight he saw. Elli had a tea pot in hand and various tea cans around her. She appeared to be busily trying to make tea. A determined look on her face as she tried. Elli was on break from her princess training and decided she would use this time to learn about tea.

Claude slowly approached her from behind. "Lady Elli? What are you doing?"

Elli jumped as she heard her name being called. She turned around in surprise and saw Claude was looking at her curiously. "C-Claude... What are you doing here?" She started to laugh shyly as she looked at him.

He got lost in her smile as he stared at her but was suddenly shaken out of it. He noticed Elli was waving her hand in front of his face and was repeatedly saying his name.

He realized he must have spaced out. He cleared his throat and adjusted himself before he spoke with a slight blush tinged on his face.

"Oh... Ah... I was just passing through to the next room, but what is it you are doing?"

Elli looked down at the table. "Well, you see, I'm trying to learn how to make tea. Tea like yours..."

Claude was surprised to hear such words. Elli really wanted to make tea like his. 'Does she admire me that much?'

Claude felt happy at the thought. "Lady Elli, please allow me to help you."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I don't want to trouble you with this, and you must be busy. I'm sure Prince Wilfred will be expecting some of your tea soon. So I mustn't keep you here."

Elli smiled at him as she waved her hand towards the door. She beckoned him to leave, but he didn't listen. Instead, he insisted he would help her.

"Here, allow me to show the different blends of tea and how they should be prepared."

Elli watched him as he prepared and poured the various teas with trained hands. She noticed how happy he looked by doing such a simple task. Elli was amazed by how much he seemed to enjoy making the tea, but what she didn't know was that he was actually enjoying his time with her.

Elli continued to watch him and was taken in by his calm smile. She felt a pain in her chest, however. She was unsure of what that feeling was, but she knew that her thinking of Claude needed to stop. She loved Wilfred after all.

Some time had passed, and night had fallen once again. Claude and Elli went their separate ways in the castle. Elli had just received word from Prince Wilfred that he was going to be extremely busy with official duties for the next two weeks. He won't be around to see her much.

Elli walked over and sat on Wilfred's bed.

"But, I already hardly see you... I miss you so much." Elli looked up at Wilfred as her eyes wavered sadly.

Wilfred stood in front of Elli and cupped her face in his hands as he stared intently into her eyes. "I'm sorry... I wish I could spend all of my time with you but as Prince and future king to this country... I have to take my duties seriously..." He sounded wistful as he spoke.

"I understand..."

"I promise when I come back I will do my best to set aside time for the two of us. I will be leaving early morning tomorrow, so let's enjoy this night, together. Okay?" Wilfred smiled softly at Elli as he tried to cheer her up.

Elli reached a hand up to her face and gently placed it over Wilfred's hand. "Yes. Thank you, Wilfred." She looked at him with a faint smile.

"That's my Elli." His face inches closer until his lips met hers. They shared a soft, sweet kiss. Eventually, Wilfred deepened the kiss as he gently pushed her back onto the bed.

He kissed her all over as his hands traced the outlines of her body. He gently nibbled on her neck as he made his way down her body. He softly kissed her chest which caused Elli to moan in response.

He made his way back to her face. He kissed her forehead and cheeks. The prince found her lips once more. Those moments started a sweet, passionate night they shared together. Little did they know that intimate night was to be their last...

The following morning, Elli kissed Wilfred as she saw him off. A sorrowful gleam shined in her eyes. Her head hanged low as she made her way back to her room.

Claude saw her walk by and noticed how despondent her eyes looked.

He grew concerned for Elli's well-being as the days went on. He hardly saw her smile. It was unnatural as she would always be seen grinning.

Claude tried to keep his distance from Elli, but he could no longer bare to see her in intense pain. Claude walked to her room; he knew he would find her there as she had hardly left it these past few days.

He knocked softly on her door. "Lady Elli? It's Claude. May I come in?"

A soft voice echoed from the other side. "Claude..?" The butler heard footsteps that approached the door. The door slowly opened and there stood Elli. She looked sorrowfully at Claude. His chest immediately hurt when he saw her in such a state.

"Lady Elli, are you alright?"

She looked down as she replied. "I-I'm fine... don't worry about me..."

Elli urged him to go and insisted she would be alright. Though in truth her heart was hurting and she didn't know why. Whenever Claude was around, her chest tightened and a sadness filled her heart.

Claude refused to leave. He couldn't leave her when she seemed so lonely...

"Lady Elli, please let me into your room. I can't allow you to be alone looking as you are." Claude pleaded to her.

Elli brought her face up to meet Claude's eyes and noticed his concerned expression.

"Really, Claude... I'm fine... You worry too much." She weakly smiled as she looked at his eyes.

Elli looked away once more. "Please leave me now..." she said as she attempted to close the door. The door wouldn't close. Shocked, she looked down to see Claude had stopped the door with his foot. He tried to keep the door opened.

Claude's face changed to a slightly more serious one. "Elli... Sorry, but I won't leave until I at least see you smile. A real smile, not the fake ones you have been giving me." He was determined and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Elli let out a soft sigh in defeat. "Fine... Come in then..." She walked over to her bed and sat down with her head held low.

Claude slowly approached her through the still-open door. His heart was pained from her melancholy look. Claude was fighting a battle within himself. He resisted the urge to hold her; instead, he stood in front of her.

"Lady Elli?" He looked at her sympathetically as he spoke in a low tone. Suddenly, her body started to tremble, and she tried to fight back the tears.. The tears started to flow freely as though a dam had burst.

Claude's eyes shook. He appeared to be in shock. He couldn't take it any longer as he saw her misery. It was too much for the butler.

Claude sat next to her on the bed and wrapped his strong arms around her. She felt the sudden warmth that enveloped her and looked up. Claude had tightly embraced her. "C-Claude..?" She spoke in a nearly inaudible tone.

Claude stroked her hair gently. "It's okay... Please don't cry..." He spoke in a comforting tone.

His close proximity caused her harbored feelings to surface. She realized what those pains she felt in her heart were trying to tell her. She realized she was in love with Claude.

Elli wrapped her arms around Claude's body and buried her face into his chest. She felt lost within her emotions. She held feelings for Wilfred, but her feelings for the butler were another story. She wanted to be with Claude. She desired to be with him for the remainder of her life. She loved Claude more than anyone else.

She needed to break the news to Wilfred. But how? He would be devastated, and he might not forgive her. She didn't want to break the prince's heart, but Elli needed to follow her heart. And her heart longed to be with Claude.

"Claude..." She whispered his name.

"Yes, Lady Elli?"

Elli pulled away slightly and looked at Claude's face. "Please stop calling me Lady Elli..." Her eyes shook sadly.

"But I..." Claude had begun to speak, but Elli cut him off.

"Please, Claude..."

"As you wish, Elli."

Elli stared into his eyes for awhile. Many thoughts ran through her head. She tried to think of how she could confess her feelings. "C-Claude..." He looked at her intently as she spoke softly. "I'm not sure how to say this... But... I'm in love with you..."

Claude immediately froze at those words. He couldn't believe what he just heard. The butler looked at her and tried to gauge her feelings. "E-Elli... I... But... What about Wilfred..?" He couldn't get the words out and stuttered them instead.

"I know... I will have to break the news to him... He won't be happy, but..." Elli grabbed onto his sleeve. She looked at him earnestly. And her eyes wavered sadly. "I love you Claude! I can't turn back on my feelings now... Please tell me you feel the same way!" Tears streamed down her face as she raised her voice.

Claude's mouth hanged open. He was shocked by her confession. 'She actually loves me...' He felt a happy warmth inside. Claude pulled Elli against him and embraced her once more. He whispered softly into her ear. "I love you too..."

Claude was happy to finally have her in his arms. He was unsure of how he would tell his master, but he didn't care at that moment. All that mattered to him was finally holding her in his arms. He never wanted to let her go.

They embraced each other for awhile and enjoyed the warmth from where their bodies touched.

Eventually, Claude pulled back slightly and looked her in the eyes. He slowly brought a hand up to cup her face. He looked at her fondly. Elli looked back at him with affection in her eyes. They were two lovers completely oblivious to the world around them, and they were lost in each other's eyes.

Claude slowly inched closer to her face as if he were drawn to a magnet. His lips softly touched hers. They shared a soft, gentle kiss. They were overfilled with joy. The couple was happy they could finally be together. Claude couldn't believe this day had come.

The soft kiss soon deepened into something more. Neither wanted to break apart. They kissed over and over, their lips met from various angles. Claude's lips then traveled across her face as he dotted small kisses all over. He gently bit her on the neck.

He ripped opened the front of her shirt and he moved down to her chest. He softly kissed and bit her above the breast. Soft moans escaped from her lips. They savored each other for awhile. Eventually, they drifted off to sleep. Claude held Elli close to him as they slept.

Elli and Claude remained close over the following days; they were hardly seen apart. It was finally time for Prince Wilfred's return.

Wilfred stepped out of the car and immediately walked towards the castle. He hurried his way inside to find Elli. Wilfred wanted to hold her and to feel her warmth as soon as possible. He was anxious to spend the night together. Wilfred missed her.

Elli and Claude had discussed before on how they would break the news of their love to him. Wilfred didn't get the chance to find Elli as she found him first, Claude by her side. Wilfred's eyes widened seeing them so close. He wasn't sure what was going on.

"Elli? W-What's going on?" Wilfred was unnerved. He feared the worst.

Elli looked down sadly. Even though she knew she had to tell him, to imagine it in this circumstance. The way Wilfred looked at her, it crushed her soul. Claude gently patted her back to comfort her. She finally managed to speak.

"Uh... Well, you see... Claude and I..." Tears formed in her eyes. Elli nearly caved from the pain she felt. "I love Claude! I...I-I'm so sorry Prince Wilfred!" She cried out to Wilfred. Tears streamed down her face.

Wilfred blinked. He was stunned. His legs froze on the spot, and his eyes darted around. It were as if fate had stabbed him straight in the heart. He looked grief-stricken, and he was speechless.

"Why... Why Elli?" He only managed those few words.

Elli looked him straight in the eyes.

"I-I... I did have feelings for you... But..." Her eyes wavered sadly as she looked toward the ground. Her hands trembled. "We hardly spent any time together... My heart grew distant from you... I-I never wanted to hurt you." She looked him in the eyes once more. "I-I really am sorry, Prince Wilfred!" She was sobbing and cried out to him.

Wilfred glared coldly at Claude. "Claude..." He whispered the butler's name bitterly then looked away. "Fine. If that's what you want. Just leave me be." Elli saw the anguish in his eyes. Wilfred turned heel and strolled to his office with a gloomy expression.

Elli and Claude watched as he disappeared from their sight.

Wilfred slammed the door open to his office and trudged over to his desk. He plopped himself down on his chair, placed his arms on his desk, and rested his head in his hands. He let out a heavy sigh. He was in misery. Wilfred placed a hand over his heart; his chest tightened. He was heartbroken.

"I can't believe this is happening. She really left me for him, of all people. Why Elli? ...Why? After all we went through... Was our love not strong enough? If only I were a normal man... I could have spent more time with you, like a normal couple..." The prince blinked back tears in his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. He reminisced back on the tender moments they shared.

Wilfred was saddened that he wouldn't get to hold her, to feel her or to kiss her again. All of those sweet moments they shared were nothing but fragments of the past. He would never again have the chance to say how much he loved her.

"Was it all meaningless?"

He slammed a fist down on his desk. "Why!" He yelled out in pain. "How am I suppose to forgot about you?... How do I even move on... My heart is still captivated by you, Elli!"

A few days had now passed. Elli and Claude kept their distance from Wilfred.

Wilfred walked through the castle halls, devoid of any emotions. He was a broken man. It was too much to have Elli and Claude in the castle with him. The sight had made him sick. Wilfred summoned them to his office. Elli and Claude ambled into the room. They wondered what he had to tell them.

"Y-Yes, Wilfred?" Elli gulped as she nervously spoke to Wilfred.

Wilfred had his chair faced away from them. He couldn't bare to see Elli's face. The sound of her voice stabbed his heart.

"You have one week to leave the castle." He spoke in a monotone voice.

"W-What..?" Elli's eyes widened. She was stunned. "What do you mean?"

"Just as I said. You have one week. Then I want you both out of the castle." Elli heard the seriousness in his tone.

She knew she had to leave. She was astonished, but she sympathized with Wilfred's feelings. Elli and Claude immediately packed their stuff and looked for a place to live.

"Claude, I'm sorry... Because of me you are getting kicked out of the castle..." Elli felt horrible about the whole situation.

Claude turned to face her and grabbed both her arms. "Elli... Don't say that! I would do anything to be with you. This isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself." Claude comforted her with tender words.

"I'm sorry... Thank you. I love you too, Claude." She grinned at him.

"That's my Elli. Keep that smile on your face. A frown doesn't suit you." Claude's eyes looked affectionately at her. Elli blushed at his words. "Thanks. I'll try..."

"Hey now... Don't look at me with that face. I might not be able to control myself." Elli's eyes widened. She didn't expect to hear those words from Claude.

She tried to speak, but her voice was cut off when Claude placed his lips on hers. He kissed her passionately. Claude put all his feelings into the kiss. Through the kiss, her nerves calmed. Elli felt at ease with Claude so close.

They indulged the moment for a while until the couple finally pulled apart. They continued to pack their bags and looked for a place to live. They only had a few days left to get everything done.

The day for them to leave finally arrived. They left the castle quietly together. Wilfred kept himself locked up in his office. He focused on his work to keep himself occupied. It was best to keep his mind off his feelings and her.

They got into Claude's car and drove off to their new home. They pulled up into the driveway of a quaint little house. It was surrounded by wildlife. Mountains were seen in the distance, and streams flowed peacefully. This place was where they would spend the rest of their lives. The couple was excited about their life together. They were eager to see where the future would take them.

Elli and Claude stepped out of the car and strode over to the house. Elli eagerly opened the door and sauntered in. She looked around the home with a curious look. Everything excited her. Elli was ecstatic to have somewhere she could call home, but more than anything she was ecstatic Claude was here to share it all with her.

"Do you like it?" Claude questioned amused by Elli's reaction.

"Yes! I love it!" She exclaimed as bounced around like a little kid.

Claude found himself lost In the moment. He was overjoyed to see how cheerful she looked.

Time passed by peacefully. Their bond grew stronger and stronger. Claude had gotten a job at a local restaurant as a waiter, and Elli found a job at a nearby library.

One day after work, Elli noticed Claude was acting strange. She had no idea why he looked so uneasy. He would jump every time she spoke. He seemed to be deep in thought. She saw that he was slightly shaking. Elli grew worried. She hoped their was nothing wrong.

"Claude?... Are you okay? " She asked in a worried tone.

Claude looked startled as his name was called."E-Elli... I'm fine," He replied. 'I better ask her now before she panics'. Claude grabbed Elli's wrist. "Please come with me."

Elli was stunned by his sudden actions. "Huh? Where are we going?"

Claude didn't respond as he strode over to a secluded part in the gardens. The moon had risen and filled the area with a warm glow. It was a magnificent night.

Claude stopped in front of a tree that stood taller than the rest. He turned around to meet Elli's gorgeous azure eyes. He admired her beauty.

Elli was unsure of what was happening as she stared at Claude. She felt confused. Claude took her hands into his own, got down on his knees, and looked at her face.

"Elli... I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. You make me feel like I'm the happiest man alive. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Elli, will you marry me?" He gazed at her adoringly.

Elli gasped. Her mouth hung wide open. She was moved to tears. "Yes... Yes, I will marry you. I love you Claude!" She jumped into Claude's arms, and it caused him to fall backwards to the ground. She lay on top of him.

"I'm so so happy..." Claude hugged her. He grabbed something out of his breast pocket. Claude then grabbed her left hand. Elli looked on curiously. "Here is a symbol of my love for you." He slipped a ring onto her finger.

"Wow... It's beautiful." She gazed at the ring and was captivated by its beauty.

"That makes me delighted to know you love it." He gazed at her with a passion in his eyes.

Elli slowly got off Claude. He immediately stood up. Elli tried to stand but didn't get the chance when Claude scooped her up in his arms. He held her in a bridal hold. Claude hastened over to their bedroom. He carefully placed her on the bed.

"I'll show you just how much I love you." Claude spoke in a husky tone.

Elli couldn't move. She lay there helplessly, and her body was frozen at Claude's mercy. He placed his body on top of hers and immediately found her lips with his own. They shared a heated kiss. Their hearts thumped rapidly.

They indulged from each other's love; it were as if their love was intoxicating. Claude ran his hands along her body and stripped her of her clothes. They felt the warmth from where their bare skin touched.

He trailed his lips across her face and gently nibbled on her ear. He moved down to bite her neck softly. She enticingly moaned in response. Claude was delighted to hear all the cute sounds she made. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

He used his other hand to freely explore her body. They were inflamed with passion as their bodies joined. They both got lost in the moment. Their loved brimmed for each other like never before. They shared a sweet, passionate night together.

A few days later, Elli had woken up and decided to stand up. Suddenly, she felt dizzy and waves of nausea came over her. She felt sick. Elli over raced to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. She remembered she was fine the day before. As she walked back into the bedroom, Claude saw how pale her face looked. He was concerned.

"Elli? Are you okay? You don't look so good." Claude strolled over and helped her get back to the bed. "I'm not sure... I don't feel too good..." She held one hand over her mouth and the other rested on her stomach.

She felt ready to throw up again. "Maybe you should see a doctor?" Claude looked worried. He was scared something might be seriously wrong with her. "N-No... I'm fine really. Don't worry." Elli placed a hand on his shoulder as she assured him she was okay. Claude wasn't convinced. He stood up and went to go contact a doctor immediately.

"Claude, really I'm fine!" She stood up to follow after him but immediately collapsed to the floor as she did. "E-Elli!" Claude shouted out. His heart almost stopped. He rushed over to her side and saw she was out cold. "Don't worry, Elli. I'll get you to the hospital right away." Claude picked her up and rushed her to the nearest hospital.

Elli woke up and saw she was in unfamiliar surroundings. Claude held her hand as he stood by her bed. "Elli, I'm so glad you are awake." He brushed a stray hair away from her face as he grinned at her. "Claude? What's going on? Why are you wearing such a goofy smile?" She chuckled a little as she looked at his face.

"I am not wearing a goofy smile!" He pouted and looked away, his cheeks tinged a rosy red. "Haha. You are being adorable. So what is really going on?" She continued to question him until she got an answer. Claude didn't know how to react at being called adorable. "Elli! We are going to have a baby!" Claude was ecstatic.

He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. He was a little frightened at the fact, but more than anything, he was overjoyed to be having a child with his dear Elli.

Elli's eyes widened and she looked down to her stomach. She was astonished. Elli couldn't believe she was to have a baby. A warmth spread throughout her body. She was more than delighted by the fact she was pregnant. "I... I'm so happy... This is wonderful news." Elli looked up at Claude.

Tears filled her eyes as she was overcome with emotions. Elli beamed at Claude. Both were excited to welcome a child into their family in the future.

A few months had now passed since the announcement of her pregnancy. The young couple tried to adjust to the fact they were to be parents. They bought various baby books and studied up on parenting skills.

Claude took special care of Elli and made sure she was well-tended throughout her pregnancy. He served her breakfast in bed and made sure the fridge as well as the pantry were always stocked.

Elli was grateful for everything Claude was doing for her. She tried her best to still help out around the house as she didn't want to be a burden. Claude often rubbed her belly, fascinated that she was carrying a baby in there. Elli found it adorable that Claude was so interested in her growing belly. He looked so innocent as he stared at it.

Elli thought back to the days when she first met Claude. She was scared of him back then; he was very intimidating. Elli hated to be near him. She often wanted to slap him and to knock some sense into him. Elli never imagined at the time that she would fall in love with the ex-butler and now she was to have their child. She smiled at those thoughts. She couldn't be happier.

She had a wonderful future to look forward to with Claude and their kid. She wanted to have a big family with him and wanted to grow old together. Elli knew as long as she was with him she would never feel miserable. He promised her a world of happiness and laughter; she knew he would keep that promise.

Elli and Claude were on their way to the clinic to get a check-up on Elli's pregnancy. At the clinic, they eagerly awaited to hear how their baby was doing but what the doctor told them-it was unbelievable. "It appears you are carrying twins," the doctor said with a smile.

Elli and Claude gasped. "Twins!?" They shouted. "Yes, that's right. Congratulations." The couple couldn't believe what they heard. They were having twins. They were left speechless.

They left the clinic and Claude smiled excitedly at Elli. He took her hands into his. "I can't believe we are going to have two kids! This is wonderful!" The excitement could be heard in his voice.

"Yes. I... I'm so happy, Claude." She looked to be fighting back tears as she smiled at Claude.

"I wonder if we will have boys or girls... Maybe we will have one of each!" Claude excitedly talked about the gender of their kids. He couldn't wait for them to be born.

"Haha. Calm down. The birth is still a while away. I'm sure you can be patient. I'm also curious to what we will have." She smiled cheerfully at him.

They decided to go for a little walk before they returned home. They walked hand in hand. The couple were overjoyed at the news they received and were even more excited for their future.

Claude squeezed her hand and stopped walking. He pulled her in front of him and looked her in the eyes. He looked earnestly at her. "Elli, I love you. Thank you for choosing me... You make me incredibly happy. I never want to lose you. I promise to always protect you and our children, no matter what." He spoke tenderly as he softly brushed her hair with his fingers.

"Claude..." She smiled affectionately at him as tears shined in her eyes. "I love you too...Thank you. I never thought I could feel this happy..."

Claude held her face in his hands and slowly inched closer. His lips met hers with a heated kiss. They stood there as they savored each other. The warmth from their bodies flowed between them.

Eventually, they parted from their kiss and Claude took her into his arms. He embraced her tenderly. Claude held her as if she were a fragile piece of jewelry-the most significant object to him. He stroked her hair gently as he held her tight. The couple wished this kind of moment lasted forever. They felt safe in each other's arms.

Before they pulled apart from their embrace, Elli's saw something out of the corner of her eye. The sight made her heart almost stop. "Claude!" she screamed. She used all her strength and shoved Claude. He landed a few feet away and looked on in horror as a out-of-control car rammed into Elli. "Elli!" Claude yelled out.

His face grew pale; he was horrified at the scene. Elli was sent flying from the impact and she lay there. She didn't even move the slightest. Claude dashed towards her as he screamed her name over and over.

Claude knelt down besides her and picked up her bloodied and bruised body in his arms. "Elli! Wake up! Elli!" He shouted at her. His body froze at the sight. He refused to believe this scene was real. He reached out a hand to her face and held it gently. Her eyes slowly flickered open and she looked at Claude. Blood seeped from her mouth. "Claude..." She spoke weakly.

"Elli, Don't talk! Here I'll call an-" He was about to reach for his phone when Elli shook her head.

"No... Claude... I'm sorry. I... Don't think I will..." Her hand shook as she faintly reached a hand up to Claude's chest. He grabbed her hand in his. "Elli, Don't say that! The future we wanted to see together...I-I don't want you to leave!" he screamed.

She coughed as she tried to speak. "Claude... I'm sorry I won't be able to grow old with you... Or see our children... " She smiled faintly at him. "I enjoyed every moment I got to spend with you. I wouldn't trade that time for anything. You filled my life with happiness... I love you...C-Claude..."

"Elli! Stop talking... Save your strength!" He blinked back the tears that threatened to stream down his face.

"Claude... I won't be around anymore... Please promise me something... Promise me you will make up with Wilfred and return to the castle as his butler... And please find happiness... I want you to be happy. I hope you can find that with someone else. And please support Wilfred too... Thank you... I love you..."

Elli grinned at Claude before her hand slackened its grip. Her body grew limp in Claude's arms. Her body had given out. Claude held her lifeless body. "Elli!" His anguished screams wouldn't help. She was gone. He held her body against himself. He gave her one final kiss on the lips. "Elli... I love you..." He sat there holding her body in his arms as he cried out in agony.

Claude was overcome with grief. He wouldn't get to see his dear Elli again or her beautiful smile that illuminated happiness. He would never get to see his kids... Everything was too much for him. He felt lost and helpless. Claude lost the most important person in the world to him. He didn't know if he could ever recover. He would never forget her. She was a part a part of his life, and that part left him a shell of a man. Claude wished that it was him who got hit and not her... She gave her life to save him... He couldn't believe she pushed him away and sacrificed herself. He just couldn't bare that thought. Claude had to some how come to terms that she was gone and he would never see her again. Elli only lived in his memories and in his heart.

A few days had passed since Elli's death. A funeral was being held for her and her unborn babies. The princes from the various nations attended. Zain and Noble Michael were also in attendance. It was a sad day for them all. Wilfred was shocked from the news. He couldn't believe she was dead. He felt angry but most of all he felt saddened. The speech had just finished.

Wilfred and Claude took one last look at her lifeless body and said their final farewells before they left the building. Once they got outside, Wilfred glared at Claude venomously . "You... If you didn't steal her away from me she would still be alive!" he yelled.

Claude was stunned by the prince's sudden outburst. "I never intended for her to die! If you never kicked us out, maybe she would still be alive!"

Wilfred was taken aback by those words. "How dare you!" Wilfred threw a punch a Claude but he dodged it.

"She is gone! There is nothing we can do to change that!" Claude screamed at him.

Both looked close to tears as they htrew punches at each other.

The other princes had just walked out of the building and saw the fight. Roberto and Edward dashed over to try to break them up, but the men wouldn't listen.

"She's not coming back Wilfred!" Claude shouted.

"I know that! ...I know..." Wilfred was losing the will to fight.

"She is gone... Elli..." Claude was ready to give in. Both lost the strength to continue and fell to the ground.

"This is stupid... Fighting you goes against her final wishes..." Claude panted.

Wilfred perked up. He wondered what her last wishes might be. "What... What did she say, Claude?"

"Elli wanted me to make up with you and return to the castle. She wants me to return as your butler and be your support," Claude informed.

Wilfred's eyes widened. He couldn't believe Elli wished that. "Really..." Wilfred looked to be in thought. "Claude, please return to the castle. If it's Elli's last wish, we should honor her final words."

"Yes, Your Highness, as you wish." Claude felt relieved he was able to fulfill Elli's last wish. He made his return to the castle.

A few months had now passed since her death. Claude had returned to life at the castle and served as Wilfred's butler once again. Their relationship is still shaky but slowly on the mend. Wilfred often was found in his office. He kept himself occupied with his royal duties. Claude fully immersed himself in his work and didn't leave much time for anything else. Occasionally, faint sobs could be heard from his room. The butler made sure to visit Elli's grave every day. He would bring her flowers on every visit.

Claude just arrived at her gravestone and carefully knelt down and placed down some carnations in front. "Elli, I brought you your favorite flowers today. I hope they make you happy." Claude stood back up and looked into the distance. His eyes wavered sadly.

"Elli, I miss you so much... it seemed like just yesterday I held you in my arms after I proposed. And hearing the news of our child... I was ecstatic. We were going to have our first child. I was even more surprised we were to have twins... I was looking forward to starting our family together. I wanted to be a good father to our kids... I promise I will never forget you. I love you, Elli. I must go now, but I

promise I will see you again tomorrow."

Claude walked away from the grave and went back to the castle. He carried on this routine for many years. Claude never missed a day. He always visited her up until the day he died.


End file.
